Super
by i.l.risk
Summary: Everyone needs a hero. Here's the story of an unlikely one. AxelXRoxas, a little ZexionXDemyx, maybe some SoraXRiku.
1. The Beginning

**Sooooo... here it is! Ta-da! I'm not finished with Love is Blind, yet... still working on it. New readers should go check it out. Please do. R&R both, please!**

* * *

The walls of this room are cold and the only light comes from under the door. My arms are restrained and it isn't easy to breathe. There's some voices, they're muffled, from outside.

"Hello?" My own voice echoes and my throat is scratchy and raw. "Fuckers! Let me out!" I call. In a hasty move, I fall and a smacking sound resonates as my face hits the floor, popping my jaw. The floor itself is freezing to the touch. I'm in a goddamned strait jacket. "Fuck," I draw out in a slur, feeling the obvious tiling constricting my jaw.

So what do I do? What can I do? Is there anything to do? How long have I been here? Too many questions I'm asking, I know. I guess I'll sing.

"Row, row, row your boat,

the monkey chased the weeeeeasel,

Jack jump over the candlestick,

and her lamb was white as snooo-ooow!"

"This only enforces the theory that you need psychological help," a voice booms through the air.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" I panic.

The door opens and I roll on to my back. A man dressed in a sharp suit and small, wire-frame glasses steps into the doorway. He looks down at me, and in my line of sight, he was flipped.

"So... am I getting out of here?"

"You will be taken to a briefing room. I will interview you on your identity and your actions of late," he says with a deep voice.

"My actions of late?! What the fuck does that mean?"

He waves two fingers at me and two burly men step in, grasping my shoulders. They clamp on me, hard, and pull me out, my feet dragging the floor. I notice my shoes were replaced with the slipper-socks you get at hospitals. I didn't fight, though... I'm too out of it.

The room has a swinging lamp, two chairs, and a table. I get a better look at the man who _didn't_ introduce himself. He 's sitting in a wheeled chair, legs crossed. His hair is silver, and he looks like a detective from an old film. His eyes are an eery gold. The men throw me in the chair opposite of him. The only things on the table are a pitcher of water, two glasses, and a file.

"I am Xemnas. And... what would be your name?"

"Axel. My name... is Axel."

"Any questions for me before we start?"

"Two. First one. Can I have some of that water?" My throat still feels raw.

"You may," he says in that damn deep voice. After a second of pouring, he pulls a straw from his pocket and dips it in. "And your second question?"

"Where is he?" I'm serious now.

"He's here. Not in a cell like yours, a little nicer. Now, my turn." He opens the file on the table and starts reading off of a paper. "This is a letter from you, sent a month ago, to someone addressed as Dem," he says.

"My best friend. He knows _everything." _

Xemnas slides the paper across the table and sits back. "Please read that for me, and let the story begin."

* * *

**Anyone like it? I've got the next chapter ready. :D**


	2. Letter to Dem

Hey Dem,

How are ya? I don't care how you answer. I wanna tell you that I'm fine. My "friend" is fine. He's sweepin' up those badasses out there. "We" miss you, bro. You and Zexion need to come out here and see me. So, the company is really bogging down on me. Research and development, they said. It'll be fun, they said. I duck out a lot when things get rough. But things are fine. Oh, we got a new intern. He's so cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes, about five four. He smokes, too. It's a terrible habit, but he looks really sexy when he does it. Back to the visiting thing. It's a week to Christmas. You guys come out and we'll have Christmas here. Really miss you both.

Super Hugs from a Super Guy,

Axel

* * *

This directly connects with the first chapter and the chapter after. Enjoy.


	3. My New Intern

**Okay. This is an updated chapter 2. Now, again, I'm sorry for the one liners. But, this really is an interrogation story. I think it's cool. Review!**

* * *

So, I print an envelope for the letter I wrote to my best friend and tuck both away in my bag. Two years out of college and I'm sitting pretty in a corner office of the R&D floor of a computer software building. We basically make and test video games here. The party floor. I run the whole damn show. Our highest seller? Mr. Flame. A mysterious super showed up in this town about two years back. Red hair, the color of blood. A suit that matches, a small deco flame as an emblem. A plain black hero's mask. He doesn't actually have fire running through his veins, dude. He's got pyrotechnic gauntlets. Do you really think that guy with the webs shoots those from his body? Nah. Now, who picked Mr. Flame needs a little help. I would've called him the Pyro. Or something cooler. Women love him. Some guys want his junk. He doesn't want anyone of them, though. So, we based a video game on him, all platforms, and sold four hundred thousand units in the Christmas season two years ago.

I press the button on my intercom and connect to Larxene. "Hey beeotch. Could you send that new intern in here? Please and thank you."

"Hold on a minute, Mr. Dick. He'll be right in."

I look through the glass wall to see her flip me off and I wave. The glass door opens and a short, blond boy walks in. He's wearing a plaid shirt, very retro. He folds his hands together and I stand.

"No need to be so uptight," I tell him.

"Okay, Sir."

"No 'Sir's. Do you even know my name?"

"You're Axel," he says.

"Did you look at the nameplate?" I ask, swiping the plaque from my desk.

"You really think I wouldn't know who I applied to work for? I've know who you are were since I was sixteen." He takes his wallet from his back pocket and shows me a faded receipt for Mr. Flame dated from the first hour of release.

"So, you went to the midnight opening?"

He nods.

"I have a fan."

"What do you need?" He's snippy.

I give him a red folder. "Please copy these for our meeting today."

He opened the door. "Anything else?"

"Just your name and a hot chocolate."

He turns and smiles at me. "Roxas."

Hmm. I guess I have a new friend at work.

The button on my desk buzzes and Larxene's voice emanates.

"Hey, boss. A Demyx called and wants you to answer his video call," she says.

She clicks out and I log on to my software.

"Hey, Dick-for-brains."

I smile at my best friend. "Hey, Salami Smoker. You're looking good."

"Zexion thinks so, too." He pulls the collar of his tee down, showing me four hickeys.

"Damn, I wish I had some action. Closest thing is this new intern." I remember the letter. "But it's all in this letter that I'm sending you."

He frowns. "Snail mail? Get your ass in the now."

I flick my webcam twice. "And what the fuck is this? A magic mirror?"

"Fine. I know. With all your 'success', you appreciate a hand-written letter. That's what we love about you." He kisses his fingers and touches his screen.

"You mushbag."

"How's the Flame?" He asks.

"Oh, saving bitches here, rescuing Dickheads. Nobody cares," I sigh. "But it's in the letter."

"It's _fine_. You are so pissy sometimes."

"You know it."

A steely-blue haired man walks in with a small towel held over his crotch. He waves at the screen and smiles with his visible eye bright.

"Hey, Axel!" He calls.

"Zexion, nice view," I tell him.

Demyx reaches back and smacks him in the leg. Zexion backs out and blows me a kiss. "Love you, Axy!" I hate when he calls me that.

"Bye, Zexy."

"Hey, Ax, I gotta go. Christmas, you know."

I frown. "Okay, have fun. Get me something pretty."

He waves. "I will." And the window dissolves.

"Hey, Axel. Here's your cocoa." Roxas enters and hold outs a mug topped with whipped cream.

"Oooh, gimme it." I grab like a child.

"Pushy bastard," he grumbles.

"Whachu say?" I ask between slurps.

"Only that you're a pushy bastard who now has whipped cream on his nose." He licks his thumb and moves closer, reaching up to my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He has my head held with his free hand.

"You've got stuff," he says.

"Ew! Spit-cleaned by the intern!" I yell and he rubs the cream off of my nose and wipes it on the knee of his jeans.

"There," he says.

"That was disgusting." I rub my nose until both finger and nose burn and scowl.

Roxas smiles and laughs at me. He sits for a moment, I force him to stand. He shoots me a look. "I'm your boss, Skippy. I need you to bring me those copies," I tell him. I follow him out into the war room. I clamp his shoulders, they're tiny man! The employees of the room look at me. He scuttles over to the copy machine and starts his job.

"Listen up, everybodyyyyy!" They stop typing, and sipping, and chewing, and doing stupid shit. They basically stop breathing. Roxas finishes and stands next to me, holding the copies out. "For you who don't know, this is Roxas." He waves sheepishly and he tenses. "He is now my paid assistant," I announce.

Roxas turns to face me and he's bursting. "Are you serious?"

"Ehh, I guess. I feel like I need someone down to earth. Larxene's a bitch-"

"Asshole," she yells.

"-and," I emphasize. "My best friend is miles away." I look down at him. "I need a new friend and I want that to be you," I tell him.

He holds the papers out. "What do you want to do with these?"

"Oh, yeah. I have something I want to do." I take the papers and toss them over my shoulder as I leave and the meeting ends, retreating to my office. Roxas follows as Larxene groans about cleaning. The boys eyes are bright and his smile is wide. He drops in a chair and I glare at him from my own. He sticks his tongue out in a quick dart. I sip more of the chocolate drink.

"So, you're my boss now?" He asks.

I nod and type.

"Your assistant?"

Another nod of my head.

"Wait until my mom hears this," he says.

Then, I turn and say, "Your mom?"

He nods this time. "I tell her everything."

"Well, how about you tell me some things. Where you from?"

"I graduated from Twilight Town six months ago. I've been bumming around since."

"How old?"

"Eighteen and a half." I'm twenty-two.

"Favorite game of ours?"

"Mr. Flame. The original. You guys should have called him Pyro." Wow...

"Well, I guess I'm not crazy. Where do you live?"

"Rundown apartment on the west side of the city. All I can afford, bumming around and all."

"Why'd you stop?" My voice is quiet and slow.

"I needed to grow up. So, do you need anything?"

I frown and think, "More cocoa." I hand him the mug and he disappears.

I stand and turn to my window. The city below is like the layout of a comic book. Not a vast skyline, but beautiful in its own simplistic way. I open the window and twist the buttons of my suit's jacket. I kick my heels against the floor and jump. I've never left work like this, but I just wanted out. Yeah, people screamed and thought I was suicidal, but it is _definitely_ **not** the first time I've heard that.

My clothes are shed and finally, my feet kick in. No one knows my alter ego, but Demyx, dun dun dun. You know what? I'm the goddamned Mr. Flame. I've got some motivation and I feel like kicking some ass.

"Wait... you just fell out of your window?" Xemnas asks.

"Yep," I say.

"Rocket boots. Gauntlets complete with flint and-" he inspects a picture from the file. He slides the two to me.

"Rockets. Like fireworks. Explosive firepower. Can take out big things with the right, smaller junk with the left," I tell him.

"And so you showed interest in Roxas from the start?"

"Exactly what I said in my letter."

"So, you're gay?"

"Do you not remember the greeting from Demyx in our cam chat?" I shoot him a sly smile. "Plus, that is definitely _not_ illegal, hoss. If it is, those damn lawmakers can bite my ass."

"You've got a mouth, Axel."

"I'm a product of my raising."

Xemnas flexes his fingers and clears his throat. He adjusts his glasses.

"And how were you raised?"

"Just fine. A little fucked up, but who isn't?"

"I'm not."

I laugh harshly. "That is a complete lie. Come on, tell me."

"Maybe later. Tell me where you went after your quick exit from work."

The pavement crunches under my feet. From my wrists grew scarlet gloves and I retrieved a plain black mask from a hidden compartment in the sole of my shoe. I kick on my shoes and try to find a place that is awesome for crime, but I don't actually mean that it's awesome.

"Hello?" I call out. There isn't an answer. "HELLO?"

And then a TV falls from a balcony window, sending shards and fragments of glass towards my feet.

"What the fuck?" I yell and a man in a beanie looks down at me.

"Oh, shit!" He retreats.

"I hate when they run."

The man was a local. His name is Seifer. You might wanna go get him and let me go. But this isn't the first time we've met. I guess this time, he found something worthwhile. I kick my shoes and level with the apartment's fire escape. He isn't visible at first, but his friend, Rai, tries to ambush me. He gets a face of fire. No, it doesn't damage... much. It really fuckin' hurts. So, Rai goes down and goes fetal. Seifer stands from behind an island counter in the kitchen. He points a gun, stupid mistake. I press a button on my wrist and a small rocket shoots out. His shirt catches fire and he freaks out, obivously. He scramble for the water to come on from the sink.

"You're an idiot," I tell him.

"Mother fucker!" He's still freaking out about his clothes, still on fire.

I grab a vase from the table and I hit him in the face with it. The water soaks the fire and he gasps for air, dropping to the floor.

"God damn," I say.

"What the fuck, man?" He asks. He rolls to the fire exit window. Shaking his friend, he asks, "Rai?" Rai groans.

"You better watch your fall," I instruct.

"What fall?" Seifer whimpers.

I grab his pants and jacket and shove him over the side.

"Wait a second!" Xemnas almost yells. "You pushed him out the window?"

"Rai, too. They survived. It was only a fall of like... two stories."

"Still." He writes in the file.

"There isn't a problem," I say.

"You did this as Mr. Flame?"

"God, I hate that name. I hate, hate, hate it! I enjoy the name 'Pyro'. What do you think? Does it have a ring?"

"Being called 'Pyro'? Sounds like you really want me to just have my friends out there take you to the eleventh floor of the hospital. Now, what did you do after the exchange?"

"Well, I'm all up on testosterone and adrenaline! What else can I do?!"

"What _did_ you do?"

"Ehh, jacked off." Xemnas shakes his head. "Nah, I played video games. Afterwards, I jacked off."

Xemnas scribbles in the file and he gives me another glass of water.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" I yell.

* * *

**Hey... anyone wanna draw the artwork for the picture? :D**


	4. Moving Day

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

"Tell me about the next day at work," Xemnas tells me.

I lick my lips and begin to speak.

The trek to work is easy. Everyone recognizes me, but they're scared shitless when they see my face and I'm totally thinking, 'What the fuck?' The guy in the elevator is seriously pissing himself in the corner.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're dead!" He yells.

"Well then."

The door opens and a mugshot of myself is hanging on my office door with candles and flower bouquets. Roxas is in a black dress shirt and Larxene's in a slutty, black dress.

"Hey guys," I say.

Roxas turns and moves closer to me. He reaches out and touches my chest. He hugs me and I love it. He's got the makings of tears in his eyes. His eyes are a sparkly blue. Then he pulls back and slaps my face.

"Fucker!" I yell, holding my face.

He walks into my office and I follow quickly. He throws himself into my chair and stops himself from spinning. Roxas crosses his arms and he faces me. Yeah, he's still got tears, but his mouth is pressed into a fine line. He huffs and turns to window outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I still feel the sting on my face.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" He rebounds.

I sit and breathe for a moment. "What did I do?"

"You think often about suicide, Axel?"

"Suicide?"

He stand and moves closer, kneeling down in my face. "You just jump out the goddamned window for fun?"

"OHHHH. Yeah."

"What the fuck?"

"I was trying to get something on the ledge. I slipped and fell. Mr. Flame actually caught me!"

He taps his chin. "Maybe. That does explain the two foot prints outside. But why didn't you come back?"

"The guy told me to go to the hospital. He thought I bumped my head. So, I didn't come back to work. Now, you guys thinking I'm dead is stupid," I laugh.

Roxas frowns at me. "It was my idea." He sits next to me and, to my surprise, he leans over and lays his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Axel."

"You can fuck up, but not this much. I still love you, Roxy."

He laughs, and it's hearty and innocent, melting my soul. I pat his head with the hand that isn't covered. His hair is soft.

"Thanks, Boss," he jokes.

"Nobody calls me 'Boss'. I want you to call me by my first name. Forever and always, Blondie. I want some coffee. Two pumpkin?"

"Why do you need two coffees?"

"Fine. You don't get it, Larxene does."

Roxas scrambles off the chair and runs out the room. Again, I stand from my chair and stare out the window. My eyes focus and I look at my reflection. I don't look like I belong in the business world. Nah, I'm a fun guy. I hear the door and notice the blond is running back in with two coffee cups in one of those drink carrier things. I'm now sitting on my desk with one leg over the other, looking professional and shit. He hands me mine and begins to exit. His face isn't normal.

"What's up, Roxy?"

"On the way back I was called by an officer. I was told the damage to my home shows that I should find a new place to live."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, well," he sips from his coffee and sits in a chair with a puff of air, "My apartment was broken into. My TV is laying on the street outside my window. My carpet was basically set on fire. My mom's vase is in pieces on my floor. The door was seriously busted open."

I bite my lip to stop myself from saying anything.

"After work, I'm gonna pack some clothes and go to a cheap hotel."

"You helped destroy his home," Xemnas mutters.

"Basically. I had no clue, though."

"So, what did you do about it?"

"Well, if you'd let me explain."

Roxas begins to exit the office and I ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I do have work, you know. I was hired to work."

"Sit. I have something to ask of you, small blond," I say.

He sits obediently and takes a drink.

"So, you're staying in a hotel."

He nods.

"Is it clean?"

He shakes his head and I shudder.

"Roxas, I know I haven't known you very long, but..."

"What the fuck are you doing, Axel?"

"Boy, shut up and let me finish. I want you to come live at my home for a while, at least until after Christmas. Being my assistant, you should make enough to find a better place to live."

His eyes grow wide and begin to tear up. "You can't be serious, Axel."

The only way it could go bad is him finding my things. "Are you willing?"

He stares at me for a moment, lip quivering. He stands and his arms open and the younger boy hugs me. My arms travel to his shoulders and I hug him back. Roxas pulls back and he wipes his face with the back of his hand. He sniffs. My shirt is dotted with tears. I rub his head and god damn, I think I like this guy.

"Axel, if you don't mine... I'm gonna go call my mom." He throws his thumb at the door.

I nod. "I'm fine with that, blondie," I laugh at him.

"How romantic," Xemnas says. He adjusts his glasses and writes a note.

"Why am I in the stupid thing?" I ask, referencing the jacket.

"We haven't fully understood you yet, Axel," he says cooly. "We don't know if you're a danger."

"God dammit," I mutter.

"So, after he called his mother, what happened?"

Roxas returns and I call for a small moving truck. He is constantly hugging me, but every time it feels romantic. Once off the phone, I pull a pair of red leather gloves out of my briefcase and slide on a jacket to match. Roxas is wear a skimpy track jacket. I might buy him clothes.

"Come on, Roxas. We need to meet the movers," I say, ushering him out of the office. "Larxene, hold my meetings and answer calls with a greeting that says to call back. Don't be bitchy," I command, pointing my finger at her.

"Where the hell are you going?" She yells, jumping up from her chair.

Roxas and I step into the elevator. "Moving."

* * *

Roxas pushes the door open and I push my hands deep into my pockets. It feels eerie to me, being here. He starts for the kitchen, offering me a drink. The TV is gone, there's scorch marks in the carpet, and fragments of a shattered vase by the window. I'm trying my hardest not to ask, but I'm an idiot.

"Do you have any clue of how this happened?"

He sighs. "The woman next door said she thought it was me. There was a man yesterday, from across the street, who came over. He said he saw my TV fall out the window. You won't believe what he said about it."

"What'd he say?"

"He saw Mr. Flame fly into my window and throw two guys out of it. Me! My hero saved me from robbery!"

"Wow, must be awesome."

"Yeah, but it isn't safe here. And I don't have a lot." He grabs my hand and I recoil inside, feeling a spark.

His room is seriously empty. There is no bed, but a pile of sheets. A small dresser and a couple jackets in an empty closet.

"The bed's in the wall," he informs me.

"What?"

Roxas grabs a rope in the wall and pulls. A mattress declines from the wall and I jump back.

"Holy shit! Is this real?"

He laughs at me. "Yes, but there really isn't anything large to take. Just small stuff."

There's a knock on the front door and Roxas rushes out. I notice a small stack of flat boxes at the bottom of the closet. He hasn't been here long at all. I grab one and unfold it. In the living room, Roxas is handing out orders to two moving me.

"Here." I hand him the box. "For your dishes," I spit out looking for something that could use a box.

"If you count plastic and foam," he snorts. It is so fucking cute.

"Oh. Is there anything I can do?" I ask him like a small child.

"Axel, you're letting me stay with you. You've hired people to actually move me out of this hellhole. You have nothing else _to_ do."

"Okay. I'll go get the car ready," I say.

"Okay," Roxas chimes from the kitchen.

I stop a mover before I exit. "Here is my address," I whisper, scribbling on a business card. He accepts it and begins to resume work. "And here," I add, slipping him a small handful of bills. "You split that evenly."

"You got it, Sir. Thank you."

In the car, I wait. Roxas waves and I pull forward to meet him. His shoulders are dusted with snow that falls off as he site. He glares at me for a second until I ask why.

"They said my boyfriend is great at tipping," he explains.

"Not my fault."

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "I dunno. If we were a couple, I think it'd be hard to keep you in line."

"You wish, shorty."

"You felt attraction from the start?" Xemnas asks me.

"Dammit, dude. Didn't I answer this already?"

"Sorry, Axel," he apologizes.

"Xemnas..."

"Yes, Axel?" His eyes are in the folder.

"I really have to piss. And I _really_ don't think you want this pretty little thing ruined."

Xemnas shakes his head and rubs his eyes over his glasses. His hand travels to the wall and a bulb lights up red. A man comes in and I'm blinded by the light from the hall outside.

"Damn, turn off the sun," I whine.

"He needs to relieve himself," Xemnas explains and the man hoists me up from my chair.

"Careful there, buddy. Wouldn't want me to wet myself."

"Axel, please hurry. There's more to discuss. And your friend would like to see you." Xemnas's gravelly voice sends chills down my spine almost causing me to embarrass myself. What the hell are they doing to him?

* * *

"Welcome back, Axel," Xemnas growls.

"Hey there, baby-cakes."

"We're going to give you a break. You can go back to your cell. We'll give you a meal."

"Wait... I can actually get out of this thing?"

"You will be undressed and given an outfit to wear." He opens the door. "Take him." The big dude comes back and actually throws me over his shoulder. "We'll see you soon, Axel."

In the hall, a small blond is being led by another big man. He isn't in a strait jacket, but his hands are cuffed in the front. I feel guilt shoot through my body as he looks up at me.

"Roxas! Be strong, okay?" I yell to him.

His eyes say nothing and I can't tell what he's thinking. Is he sad? Is he angry. "Roxas!"

**Shift**

"Welcome, Roxas. I am Xemnas, and I'm going to ask you a couple of questions," says a man with silver hair and glasses that have the black framing at the top, like from old police movies. His eyes are a glowing gold.

"Are these questions about Axel?"

"Unfortunately," his voice is metallic, like his throat is made of steel.

"Could I please have a damn cigarette?" I ask.

He pulls a small whit box out of his breast pocket under his jacket and lights up two, handing me one. I'm careful with the stupid handcuffs. I take a long drag and exhale rings of smoke.

"Now, could you tell me what you know about Axel?" He's only taking small puffs of his cigarette.

I take another drag before answering. "I know that I really like him. He's my boss. He's a bit of a narcissist," I think, "Okay, a lot of narcissism coming from him," I answer.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, really." Another drag.

"Axel left off to where you were getting home. Could you continue?"

* * *

**You like?**


	5. Settling In

Axel opens the door to the house and kicks his shoes off. I'm astounded by the size and he laughs at me.

"You live here?" I ask.

"I do."

"Wow! I didn't think it was so big!" I run to a window. It's four times my body width. "Holy shit, Axel!"

"Please don't. It's not that amazing," he says, migrating to the kitchen finished with stainless steel and granite.

"What's over here?" I slide in my socks over to a set of closed doors.

"Oh, I guess it'd be a surprise."

I throw the doors open and run into a side room with a large Christmas tree surrounded by a multitude of colorful boxes. It was like I was standing in a Christmas storefront. The lights weren't lit, but it was stunning.

"Who are all these for?"

"They're just boxes," he answers, "I've never had anyone to really celebrate Christmas with. So, every Christmas, I drop off a donation to the orphanage, not like I grew up there or anything, and have a date with a sexy wine of my choosing."

I frown at him and I trudge over to him. I look up into his emerald eyes and wrap my arms around his lanky body. I feel his arm raise to ruffle my hair, but he holds back. He looks over my shoulder at the door. I turn and see the moving truck drive up the lane. He opens the door for me and smiles. His smile is really nice and I love it. When the men open the truck, there isn't a lot. A bed, my dresser, a couple of boxes.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"If you can get your boyfriend to help, we can be outta here in half an hour."

"Okay," I laugh, "he isn't my boyfriend. He's just letting me stay here."

The man nods and says, "Sorry, sir."

I run up to the door and Axel's sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, drinking golden liquid from a wine glass. He opens his eyes and finishes.

"Whacha need, cutie-pie?"

"You don't mean that."

"You're right," he says, stumbling from his seat," you're beautiful."

My faces gets hot and I feel a schoolgirl smile stretch across my face. Yeah, I know he's tipsy, but it's sweet. "Okay, no more for you."

I wrap my fingers around the neck of the glass and his fingers brush mine. A small shock passes. Setting the glass in the sink, I say, "Are you good to help move stuff? They said it shouldn't take long at all."

Axel blinks and he exhales deeply. "Yeah. I can help." He loops his arm through mine and my face is ablaze. "Roxy, you're blushing," he purrs into my ear.

I shake him off and trudge forward, taking a box from a mover and shoving into his arms. "Go find me a room to stay in," I command.

He peers over my shoulder at the movers again and calls, "Put the bed in the garage. He won't need it." He sets the box on the counter and throws one of the men his keys.

"So, where will I sleep, then?" I frown. "I'm fine with the couch." He grabs my hand and shakes his head.

"No, Roxy. I have a place for you." He pulls me by the hand up the stairs to the next floor.

The fell of his fingers. Gah. They're soft. They're slender and long. I'm blushing behind him. In my lovestruck stupor, I notice his walls are bare. Nothing but paint...

He's led me to a hallway with five doors. He taps his chin, pondering.

"Here we go. I have the perfect place for you." Axel reaches for the handle of one of the doors. "Here is your room." He throws the door open and, for some reason, he performs a pirouette.

In the room, he had a bed, a new dresser, everything. There was a wide TV staring me in the face. A large pane window brought in the white light reflected off of the snow. Three doors adorn the walls. He opens the first one.

"Bathroom." Very standard, save for the large bathtub and shower.

Second one.

"Closet." Not at all standard. Walk-in, shelved. God damn.

Third door. He says this softly, with sincerity. He's staring at his feet and holding his hands down by his hips. "My room," he whispers.

His is identical in set up, but cleaner than I thought. A few stray articles of clothing littered the floor. He stands in front of the door, looking at me sheepishly.

"I love it, Axel. Thank you." I loop my arms over his neck and pull him close for a hug.

In my ear, I hear him whisper, "You're welcome, Roxas."

"Come on, we can still help out." I grasp his hand and pull him out of the room. He squeezes like a lost child.

The men are finishing when we return. They have my dresser on a wheel dolly. Axel points up the stairs. "The open door," he instructs. He returns to his stool after retrieving his glass. "Would you like some?" He lifts the bottle.

"Maybe later."

"Suit yourself, buddy." He pours a tall glass and throws it back.

"So, would you call him an alcoholic?" Xemnas asks.

"Are you serious right now?"

He scribbles a note and he scowls at me. "Did you like your place with Axel?"

I shrug. "It's an amazing thing he did for me. The first night was hard."

"Oh? What happened?" His golden eyes flicker.

Axel had slept early. He finished his bottle of wine early. The house is quiet and completely dark. The blanket on the bed hasn't been used. I sit up and scrunch the blanket under my fingers. The moon makes my white shirt look blue in the darkness. I throw my legs over the side and touch the floor with my bare feet. It's freezing. I pad over to the door and open it.

"Axel?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer, but rolls over.

I creep over and stand by the empty side of his bed. I feel bad thinking of it, but I hold the comforter up and slide under. I stay to the side and stare at the ceiling.

"Good night, Roxas," he says.

"Hmm. How romantic. It almost makes me optimistic," Xemnas growls.

"Can you stop being a fucking downer?" I look up at him. He's holding another cigarette out to me. I take it and puff.

"Maybe if I didn't have a job to do."

"What job?!" I yell.

He stands and slams the table with both hands. He bends and peers straight at me. His breath smells of coffee and smoke. His golden eyes are blazing. "Don't play, boy," he snarls. In his fury, he knocks my cigarette to the floor. "Do we have to continue? Fine. You'll come back after an hour. You'll get something to eat and be ready." He smooths his hair and pushes a button of the wall. The door is opened by a man who steps in and asks me to stand.

"See you soon, Roxas."

Axel is standing in the hallway. His eyes are sullen and dark. His neck is red, probably from resistance to the jacket. I feel like crying as I see him.

"Axel?" I say, being pushed forward.

"Roxas. Hey, kid." His voice is strained.

I feel tears sting the back of my eyes. Why the hell are we here? I want to hug him, but we're both restrained.

"You'll be fine."

**SHIFT**

"What did you do to him?" I growl after sitting down. There's a smoldering cigarette at my feet.

Xemnas is pacing on his side of the table. He turns and answers with, "I didn't harm him, Axel. He got tiring. Now, we're going to continue with your... little story. Roxas left off after creeping into your bed. How sweet."

My blood burns at his words. That was the most special time I had had in years. "You wanna sit down, then?"

* * *

**Oooooh, some drama. But I liked writing as Roxas here. I really love writing as Axel, too. Pass around and review, please! Oh, and check out Love is Blind! 3  
**


	6. Guests (Part One)

**Okay, I'm back and sorry I take so long. This is a two part chapter because I write so much. So so so much. I basically write when I'm bored in classes. But I like it. Please like it as well. R and R? Please?**

* * *

I hear the younger boy call my name, pulling me out of sleep. I hear him move from his door to the side of my bed. I feel him climb in, like a child, and my heart jumps.

Through a smile and the swooning, I say, "Good night, Roxas."

Morning is faster than expected. The younger boy snores. Not like extremely bad, but it's a cute child-sized. He tosses a lot before settling. I just lay there and watch him. His chest rises and falls with rhythm. He has an arm thrown over his head. I bite my lip at this new thought. Slowly, I scooch, yes... scooch, closer. I'm I'm close enough to lay my arm and head on his chest. It's kinda creepy, but I really don't think there should be anything wrong with it; what if he woke up?His heart pounds in my ear. Bum bum bum, bum bum bum. I feel at ease here. His breathing begins to quicken. He shifts and yawns, and I tense up. I feel him stare at me.

"Hey," he yawns.

Did I dodge a bullet? "Uhm, morning."

"Sleep well?" He asks me.

I sit up and slide back to the wall. I lift my eyebrow and shoot him a look. "The question is did _you _sleep well?"

"I did. I just didn't want to be alone. I'll be in there tonight."

"Roxas, you're fine here... if you want," I stutter. "You're not the first guy I've slept with. Even if _we_ did _just_ sleep."

His eyes go wide and he blushes. He also sits up next to me. "You're gay, Axel?"

"Ehh, I guess. Yeah. I'd never wanna see Larxene without clothes. The first time? My best friend and I in high school and I thought we could handle a sexy relationship. But it got weird." I feel my face twist up. "We're still best friends, though."

Roxas rolls off the bed and jumps up. "Well, I hope you aren't waiting for me to say that I've whored around, Mr. Bossman. I see the way you look at me sometimes." He smirks and walks around to me. He's close enough to kiss. Even with morning breath, he smells sweet. "Why don't you just say something about it, Ax-ulll?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"O-kay, buddy. I'm gonna get cleaned up." And he walks out.

God, it's as exciting as sex itself!

"Axel!" He calls from the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Why won't this door open?"

Shit. He's found my arsenal. I jump out of bed and slide into the wall. I'm literally scrambling to get out of the room. He's still tugging on the doorknob.

"Heeeey, how about you leave that alone?"

He frowns and looks me over. "Axel, you might want to wear more than flaming briefs. And, fine. I'll leave your porno-sex-closet alone. I"m just looking for a towel. And you're seriously pale.

I hold my hands over the front of my waist and blush deeply. "There's a stack of towels in your bathroom.

"Thanks."

In my room, I slide a shirt on over my, yes, pale chest. In the mirror before me, I see a scar or two on my forearms. People with knives are a pain in my ass, but guns aren't much better. In addition to the shirt, I put on a pair of lounge pants. I scratch the side of my head and yawn. The phone's ringing downstairs.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Axel. Demyx wanted me to call and tell you that we're on our way." Zexion's voice comes through the phone.

"On your way where?"

"We're getting on the highway right now. About half an hour," he replies.

Demyx in the background tries something completely new and screams, "Hell yeah, bitch!"

"Wait, you're coming here?"

"Yes?" Zexion laughs heartily at me.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" I'm dancing in my kitchen.

"We'll be there soon." Zexion hangs up and I hear footsteps on the stairs. Roxas is dripping with water from his hair. In the light, he looks almost like an angel and I smile inside. He jumps down and runs to me, throwing his arms around my pole-like figure. His wet hair brushes my shirt and I feel like my is going to jump out of my throat.

"I love it here, Axel."

And we're not actually dating? What the hell?

"Thanks, Roxy. So, my friends are coming for Christmas. I'm so freaking excited! They're on their way."

He opens his mouth in an O-shape and rushes back up to his room. I dance around the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I miss you guys as well." Roxas's voice travels down the stairs. I tiptoe to the first step and listen.

"Well, I'm not exactly at home. My apartment was broken into. No, I'm not staying there anymore. I'm staying with my boss. Well, Sora, he's got people staying here, too! Gah. I don't know if you can come. I think he likes me... He might let you guys if I ask." Damn him. "Okay, I'll ask. I'll call back in fifteen minutes.

I step over to the kitchen, not to be suspicious and shit. He starts down the stairs and I pour a tall mug of coffee. My stomach rumbles and I smack at it.

"Axel, what's for breakfast?" He asks me.

"Mimosas?"

"Damn your alcohol," he laughs. He opens the refrigerator and scowls over the door. "Axel, you have _nothing_ of use. Alcohol, though. You have enough to get an elephant drunk."

"I don't really eat here."

He grabs a yellow tub and a couple of eggs. He climbs onto the counter, his height makes him cuter, and pulls a bag of bread off of the top of my freezer.

"Toast and eggs. Go sit down." He shoos me out.

"God, you're boring," Xemnas yawns.

"Sorry, I'm telling a story."

His pitcher of water became a pot of coffee thirty minutes ago. He had sandwiches brought in and was chewing from a bag of chips. They actually took me out of the strait jacket and put me in handcuffs!

"You're friends, Demyx and Zexion. Do they know who you are?"

"Keep up! They know. I know. Roxas, he knows!"

Xemnas sips coffee and waves to say go on.

Roxas serves me tanned toast with butter and a fried egg. I've made a mimosa with more alcohol than juice. He sits across from me and begins to cut into his egg. I poke at mine with the tines of my fork. It ooooozes. I bite from the toast and shove the plate over.

"Eat your egg."

"It's disgusting. You didn't even ask me what I wanted."

"You might like it."

I stab the egg with my knife and it gushes bight yellow yolk. "Eew," I shriek and I drop the plate to the floor.

Roxas glares at me while I watch the runny mess spread on the floor. "Can I ask you something?"

Watching the egg, I say, "You want people here."

He glances at his plate in guilt. "My brother and his boyfriend.

"I'll think about it if you clean this egg."

The corners of his mouth come to a frown. "It's your mess!"

I'm deliberately trying to be dramatic. "But you! You want me to house strangers!"

The blond starts shooting daggers. "Seriously, Axel? How well did you know me? It's your house, but you can't even take care of it?" He hops down from his chair and his plate clatters in the sink. "Why am I even here?"

He's a ball-buster. God, it's a reality shift. It's not easy for people to admit, but I'm a selfish bastard. I'm a childish bitch. He's gonna be hard to live with.

"Roxas, please don't go." It's not even the alcohol talking. "Please. I'll do it. I'll do anything you ask." I'm holding his arm in a loose grip and I don't even know it.

He cracks a smile and nods. "There are going to be rules set, Axel." His tone was soft.

"But it's my house!"

"Ehh, you'll help." He hands me a broom from a closet in the kitchen; I didn't even know it was there. He turns to leave and I grab his arm again.

"Roxas, was there actually a phone call?" I ask.

His smile returns. "Nope. But there will be one made." And he's gone.

"You don't clean your home?" Xemnas asks.

"I barely spend time in it."

Roxas sits on the couch in my living room when I see a boxy-eco car up toward mine. I'd say I was excited, I was, but I did have to deal with the raucous sex in the next door bedroom. Every times I stayed there, or they stayed here, I don't need to know who's doing what. I feel bad for Roxas, though.

The two step out from the car and Demyx run, literally, to my door. I'm surprised he doesn't slip and break his face. I think it'd be funny. He's a few inches shorter than I am, but taller than Roxas. He hugs me. And it's not a normal 'It's- Been-Too-Long' hug. It feels like he's going to break my fucking spine.

"Axel!" He wails.

"Demyx, you know you left Zexion outside."

"I don't care, I missed you!" He squeezes harder. His eyes trail up to Roxas and he lets go of me. I get to breathe!

"You must be Roxas."

Roxas looks at him with a puzzled gaze. I help Zexion in. He hugs me and Demyx hugs Roxas. It's a reeeeally sappy thing. Roxas looks at me like we're all crazy when Demyx sits and asks him about his life.

"So, do you like Axel?" was the first thing I overheard.

"Okay, who wants booze?" I ask to break the nervousness.

Demyx raises his hand and I pull Roxas into the kitchen with me.

"What the hell?" He spits.

I'm popping the cork out of a bottle of red wine. "I'm so sorry. He thinks I want to make up a couple."

Roxas leans against the counter.

"Wait, you're actually thinking about it?"

"It could happen, Axel." He brings his fingers to my chest. "I mean, I could like you. It's not impossible." He trails his fingers down my shirt and I spill wine on the counter. "I thought you might've done this before," he laughs.

"Are you trying to be a tease?"

"Need a cold shower, Axel?" He takes a glass of wine for himself and one for Demyx. He sips from his and exits.

Damn him.

Zexion stands by me while Demyx chats up Roxas. He nudges my elbow and looks through his one visible eye. "Cute kid. Should I call the authorities?"

"He's of age," I say defensively, "and we haven't done anything. I'm not even sure we will do anything."

"Cheer up, Axel. I think he like you. And Demyx'll probably tell me all about him; I'll tell you if anything comes up." He finishes his wine and nods at me.

"His brother is supposed to arrive with a boyfriend," I add.

"Damn, Axel. You're gonna have a brothel, aren't you? Demyx and I want all money we make," Zexion jokes.

"Axel, it's not funny. Prostitution is illegal."

"Dammit, Xemnas. You bring us here, you won't let us go, and you won't even let me finish my story. Incorrigible."

He glares over a steaming cup of coffee. "Just go on. I'm listening."

"Don't joke about that."

"Fine, fine. We brought gifts for the holiday. Demyx even had us stop and get something for your... _guest_. I guess we need to go shopping again."

His words strike me with confusion. I haven't even thought of gifting. Even for Roxas. Gifts. I haven't received a gift in years. The last... was given to me by my adoptive parents when I went off to college.

"You were adopted?" Damn, his voice is creepy.

"Yes, Xemnas." He writes a note and motions for me to keep going.

"Zexy, go get the bags," Demyx whines from the couch.

Roxas looks at him with a touch of disgust. "Why don't you?"

"Because he loves me." Roxas holds his gaze.

"Roxas, keep him company." And I ushed Zexion outside.


	7. Guests (Part Two)

**Okay, here's the second part. I kind of like late night meetings. I think they're slightly sensual. And sweet. But I guess I'm a hopeless romantic. **

* * *

You know something? It's not easy to sleep to the gentle sounds of sex coming from down the hall. Dem and Zexion were always intimate in that way, being able to have sex anywhere and at anytime. But I just can't do it tonight.

I put a shirt on and pull some lounge pants on over my legs. I don't why I've never noticed, or maybe I have when I was younger, that the moon is pretty breathtaking. I don't wake up in the middle of the night, I crash after all the alcohol most nights. Other nights, I just don't wanna wake up.

"Axel, are you suicidal?"

"Hell no. I just like my bed. Are you suicidal?"

"Maybe after everything that's happened so far."

Downstairs, the pleasant sounds of love-making aren't so loud. It's peaceful. It's snowing. I want a drink, and I don't want alcohol.

"Weep for me, but not for the things that I've done/don't weep for anything I've done to anyone/it's just better that off that way/maybe I'll see the light of day... Again."

No, I don't know what I sang. But it sounds slightly catchy in my head.

"You sound nice, Axel." I turn to find Roxas rubbing his eyes and yawning at me. The way he's dressed, I can imagine giving him a stuffed bear to hold and he'd take the price for cuter than fuck.

"Well, thank you."

"Isn't it a little late for alcohol?" He scowls at the glass.

"Oh, you know, I thought I'd try something new. I guess they call this stuff water. It's pretty damn bland."

He chuckles and take a cigarette and a lighter from a pack I his pocket. Is it normal to sleep with cigarettes?

Roxas lights up a cigarette and I watch the tip glow red. He takes a slow drag and flicks ash into the sink.

"I'll unpack an ashtray or two," he says with the filter pinched between his lips. It's one of the hottest things I have ever seen. He must notice because he asks, "You want one?"

"Oh, no. One poison's good enough for me." I shake an empty wine bottle.

He grinds the ash into the sink. "At least my habit doesn't label me in society, alcoholic."

"Hey, blondie. I'm a socialite. We drink... A lot. And I'm not criticizing you for smoking. I think it's cute when you do it."

Roxas blushes and smiles. He stretches with the dead cigarette in his fingers. He approaches me.

"Go to bed soon," he whispers. Before he leaves he props the filter between my lips, abandoning me with his cigarette in my mouth. Damn.

"Axel, this is taking forever." Xemnas stretches and yawns deeply. His yawn is as scary as his voice.

"What about it?"

"I need to piss and I want something else to eat." I'll get you set up with a normal meal and you can take a break. We'll bring Roxas back in with someone else. We'll give him someone he can deal with better," Xemnas explains.

"Sounds good." I stand and stretch and add, "If something happens to him, I'm going to burn this building to the ground." And I leave through the open door.

**SHIFT**

Again, I'm led into the interrogation room. I was fed better than I though actually. I was given three cigarettes after, they're trying to cut me off. I'd be surprised if they tried to slap a patch on me.

"You must be Roxas. Hi, I'm Aqua." She holds her hand out for me to shake. She's a woman with beautiful blue hair. She's thin and wore her hair back with a lock of hair hanging down on both sides of her face. She also wore large black-framed glasses and a white suit.

"Uhm, hi." I sit in the chair opposite of her and she beams at me.

"From Xemnas's notes, your friend left off after his friends arrived. So, what happened next?"

She's oddly nice. It's strange.


	8. Saved

**Hellllllloooooooooo! I'm working on so much to entertain everyone. Here's the newest chapter of Super. Ya know, I really like the contrast between Aqua and Xemnas. With Xemnas, I think of the hardy guy who sits in the chair and smokes. With Aqua, I feel that she's more of a best friend. **

* * *

Axel's closet. I wanna know what's in it. His friends probably know. I doubt my brother's too clueless to figure it out. Riku might, though. But I just have to know, it's literally tugging at my curiosity. I'd have to wait for them all to be gone.

"Roxas, what're you doing up here?" Demyx asks with two vases in his grip.

"Do you know what's behind this door, Demyx?"

"You know, probably cleaning stuff. I don't know exactly." He hesitates. "But come on down, we're going for lunch."

Axel's hiding something and I'm determined to figure it out.

"Did you?"

"Aqua, you're persistent. But thanks for taking the cuffs off." There are red rings around my wrists. "I have to get to that part of the story first."

Lunch was uneventful. We passed the food around and tried to learn more about each other through light conversation. Things uncovered were just ordinary things about us. Axel spearheaded the team that designed the highest selling video game of its year. Riku and Sora had been awarded honors in their town for best collaboration journalists. Demyx had been working for his degree in psychiatry until he decided he was going to work at being an executive chef at the local five-star restaurant where he and Zexion came from. I feel that Zexion is the most successful out of all of us, serving on a respected legal team and most times doing the most freelance work in the country.

"Roxas, you haven't said anything about yourself," Demyx notes.

The problem is, I've barely done anything with my life.

"I haven't held down a steady job until now, but I've traveled the country on my own. You know, bumming around and getting to the gritty places not everyone wants to go."

"That's braver than anything I'd do," Demyx laughs. They all smile at me.

"Thanks for lunch, Demyx. I say... Ready in ten?" Axel slides away from the table and retreats upstairs. Everyone starts to file out and get ready. There's really nothing else I can say about this part, it's kind of boring.

We're window shopping at the mall at first. Demyx points out things he'd like with oohs and ahs. Zexion tells him that everything is taken care of. Sora and Riku only pipe up when they see something they have. Axel stays silent down the first stretch of stores, looking on edge and suspecting of everyone.

"You okay?" I whisper to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice is monotone and the answer is automatic. Just to make him maybe feel better, I grab his hand. A smile cracks on his lips and his hand tightens around mine.

"You know, studies show that most crime happens at this time of year."

"Okay..." I reply. Sometimes, I just have to go along with what he says.

"Yep." And he goes back to being a predator.

"Come on. I'll show you a favorite store of mine." And I pull him in the direction the others go in. His hand feels nice to hold. I feel light. Is that weird?

"Wow, Roxas. Sounds romantic," Aqua muses. She's sitting forward and listening intently. It's as if she's not even caring that we're in a jail building.

Axel is uneasy in these stores. I'm picking things out left and right. His eyes are on the door in a constant gaze. Demyx and Zexion look like they know. Sora and Riku are in the corner trying hats on in the mirror.

"Axel," I say, "I'm over here."

"Sorry," he sighs.

"Something got you preoccupied?"

"Nope. But I do have to go to the bathroom." And he exits the store holding his hands over his front. I'd say it's pretty bad acting, but I do follow him out.

"And what happens next, Roxas?"

"I'm swept off of my feet."

I feel like I'm punched in the stomach, but there just happens to be an arm across my midsection. I lurch backwards and am pulled onto the seat of a roaring motorcycle. People stare as we drive by. Women gasp and men swear. The driver's laughing as I look back to see guards chasing after us in a blur. I'm fighting with the man, but he doesn't let go.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go, crazy motherfucker!"

"I wouldn't want to hurt you." And he squeezes tighter.

"Let me go, dammit!"

I'm a damsel in distress now. God dammit, I wanna kill this guy. But I can't because he's dragging me with him. And Axel's in the bathroom. But there's something coming up fast, and it's just like in my video game. Here he is, right on time.

"Excuse me, sir! You're driving through the mall when all vehicles are to be left in the parking garage!" It's like he's trying to make a joke.

"What the hell do you want?" The man asks.

"Well, I'd like to get this young man back to safety. I don't think he likes the current situation." His tone is firm, but he sounds like a cowboy.

"Yeah. Pretty much. This is the most boring rescue ever." If they're just going to talk, I can be sarcastic. This asshole is running out of mall floor and getting closer and closer to the window that all malls suspiciously have. Are you serious? All malls!

"Okay, okay, sir. Calm down." Mr. Flame shoots me a grimace and begins to tinker with his wrist. A small blade protrudes from the gauntlet and is shot into the rear tire. We spin out of control and I can't let go fast enough. I'm scared for my life because, well, I'm falling. It's stupid, but like most people, I'm grabbing for something that's not there. The bike crashes below. And there he is. He dives through the hole created and he's speeding forward. His face is contorted, like I'm the most important thing in his world. And he catches me. His eyes pierce my soul, and I see something familiar.

"Hey," he says.

"Uhm, hey," I reply. This is the strangest meeting I've ever had.

"Ready to get back with your friends?"

"Yes, please."

And we're back. The guards are holding the man down. I can actually see his face now, and I want to kick it. He's got one eyepatch already, maybe a second one wouldn't hurt. He's got a ponytail that I want to intertwine with escalator.

"He rode up the handicapped ramp. Thought he could score some 'gifts' for Christmas," the first guard directs his statement to Mr. Flame, "I'm sorry you got caught up in this," this was to me.

"A little shaken. Almost died. No biggie," I say. The guards disperse with the man in custody, leaving me with Mr. Flame. "Thanks for saving me."

"It's the job, sir." He nods his head in a gentlemanly way. He seems so familiar, but I really don't know from where. He kicks his feet together and begins to hover over the mall floor. "Keep safe, sir."

I salute him. "Won't try to be picked up by creeps on motorcycles."

And he flies out of the hole in the window.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Demyx is running ahead of Zexion. His arms are flailing around he's out of breath by the time he stops in front of me. Zexion doubles over and grips his ankles.

"Demyx... don't ever make me do that again."

"Shut up, Zexy. Roxas, are you okay?" He starts grabbing my shoulders and hugging me like a parent would with their lost child. "I was so scared. We started running right after he picked you up. Zexion's just pissy because he doesn't work out."

"Demyx, I'm fine. I was saved, actually. I was caught but Mr. Flame."

Demyx shoots Zexion a look and then looks back to me. "That was... lucky. Good thing he must've heard the motorcycle or something." The blond seems nervous.

"Yeah, well, I need something to eat. Being a damsel has made me peckish."

"Did you know then that it was Axel?" Aqua asks. She's leaning forward, listening intently.

"I didn't. I feel so stupid that I didn't. I mean, the hair? The eyes?"

"I think it's cute. But go back to your story."

Demyx and Zexion had me sandwiched between them. We're at a pretzel shop when Axel joins us. He looks out of breath himself, but he only walked up to us. His clothes are wrinkled and unkempt. He still cracks a smile when he asks if we got him something.

"Roxas was just a little hungry after his run in with some crazy bastard driving through here on a motorcycle." Zexion points at the black streaks on the floor leading to a police tape to keep people away from the window.

"I was saved by my hero," I say with a mouthful of pretzel. Demyx sips a soda through a straw, making eyes at Axel. "Yeah. He was cute." That remark has Demyx choking on his soda. "What?! He was!"

* * *

**Roxas is suffering from Superman Syndrome. How is it NO ONE knows who the heroes are? Especially Clark. Just take the glasses off. - _ - But no more ranting. Review and share? And check out my other stuff, please!  
**


End file.
